A user who is driving a vehicle may wish to interact with his or her mobile device. For example, a user may wish to make and receive calls, conduct searches, read Email, and so forth. These activities may distract the user from the primary task of driving the vehicle, and therefore pose a significant risk to the safety of the user (as well as the safety of others). To address this issue, many jurisdictions have enacted laws which prevent users from manually interacting with mobile devices in their vehicles.
One solution to the above concerns is to outright preclude a user from interacting with his or her mobile phone while driving the vehicle. In another solution, a user can use various hands-free interaction devices. For example, a user can use voice recognition technology to initiate a call. The user can then conduct the call using a headset or the like, without holding the mobile device. While these solutions may help the user reduce the risk of using his or her mobile device in certain circumstances, they do not provide a generally satisfactory solution to the myriad distractions that may confront a user while driving.